


Bedtime Story

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Series: To prompt or not to prompt [2]
Category: FNAF
Genre: Im a romantic, M/M, Some cute, Some smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy and Mike can't get their son, Faux, to sleep. So they decided to tell him a new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely fluffy so be warned cx 
> 
> Prompt:Imagine Otp trying to read their kid a bed time story but their kid doesn't like any of the books so your Otp ends up telling them how they met
> 
> Couple: Foxy x Mike

"How about little red riding hood?" Mike said. Faux shook his head. The six year old was sitting in his bed, cuddling a stuffed Fox. He was dressed in his pajamas with the boat designs and all ready for bed. The problem though was that he refused to go to sleep without a bedtime story. 

"Three little pigs?" 

"No"

"Goldilocks?"

"No"

"Well you have to choose something," Mike said exasperated. Faux crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. 

"But I've heard all those stories, Mommy," He said. Mike smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"Is he asleep yet?" Foxy said poking his head into the room. Faux waved at his dad who laughed. Foxy walked into the room standing next to Mike.

"He refuses to sleep with out a bed time story but hes heard all of them and wants a new one," Mike informed his husband. Foxy laughed again and ruffled Faux's ears. The boy huffed, his tail flicking in irratation. Foxys tail flicked in amusement.

"I know one," Foxy quickly whispered into mikes ear. Mike nodded in agreement. Foxy sat on one side pf Faux and Mike on the other. Faux looked expectantly at his parents. His blue eyes shinning. 

"Once upon a time," Foxy began," their lived a fox in the forest. In his family, there was his mother, a chicken, his father, a bear, and his brother, a bunny," Mike snickered and foxy smiled. 

"They were all very over protective of each other," Mike continued," and one day a tired and lost dog stumbled upon them." Foxy snorted and mike glared plafully. Faux looked at them in wonderment. 

"What happened next?" The red haired boy asked. Foxy and Mike grinned down at him. 

"The bear and chicken found him. 'What are you doing here?' The bear asked angrily," Faux looked confused.

"Why was he mad?" Mike decided to answer.

"You see the bear wasn't fond of dogs. He did not trust him. The bear, chicken and bunnie wanted to harm the dog," Faux looked worried. 

"But," Foxy interrupted,"the fox stepped in. He convinced them to give the dog a chance," faux smiled, relieved that the doggy didnt get hurt.

"From then on the fox and the dog would play everyday and soon the Foxs family grew to accept him," Mike said with a grin," and soon the fox and the dog fell in love. They had a son and lived happily ever after," Faux yawned while rubbing his eyes. Mike anf Foxy stood, carefully tucking their son in. 

"What were their names?" Faux asked tired. Mike grinned at Foxy who hid his snicker. 

"There was Foxy the brave fox," Mike said.

"And Mike the cunning dog," Faux smiled at his parents before falling asleep. Mike and Foxy kissed his forehead before walking out. 

"Nice story skills," Mike teased Foxy. The red haired man smirked. 

"Same to you," they laughed. Mike opened their bedroom door. They crawled into bed snuggling under the blankets. Foxy wrapped his arms around his husbands waist and placed his hands on Mike's belly. 

"I feel like Faux will want to hear that story again," Mike said smiling. He placed his hands over Foxy's. 

"Well if he gets tired of it, we'll have the little one to tell it too," Mike laughed. 

"He's never going to tire of it, neither will this one," Mike said pointing to his stomach. Foxy chuckled. 

"Good," Mike turned over, cuddling into Foxys chest. Both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
